marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the Chinatown Crew
The Attack on the Chinatown Crew was an attempt by Alphonso Mackenzie, who had been possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, to extract information regarding Eli Morrow from the Chinatown Crew. Background In an attempt to fight against Lucy Bauer and to find the Darkhold, S.H.I.E.L.D. enlisted the assistance of Eli Morrow, a former associate of Bauer and the uncle of Robbie Reyes. Morrow was kidnapped by Bauer''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup'' and S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to rescue him, however, Morrow had been pursuing his own agenda all along. He turned on S.H.I.E.L.D. and successfully recreated an experiment he had tried years ago, achieving matter creation powers. When Morrow activated the Quantum Particle Generator he had built, it released a burst of energy which affected Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz and Reyes, trapping them between dimensions and making them simply disappear from the Earthly Plane.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Feeling that he could be dragged down back into Hell, the Spirit of Vengeance left Reyes' body and decided to bond with Alphonso Mackenzie, intending to tap into his grief for his deceased daughter Hope to find power. Therefore, Mackenzie decided to investigate the Chinatown Crew in order to learn where Morrow was hiding and he abruptly left the Zephyr One, followed by Quake who was shocked by his sudden violent behaviour.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Attack interrogates Zhi]] Alphonso Mackenzie drove his motorbike right into the Chinatown Crew Hideout. He immediately shot a bandit with his Shotgun-Axe and made his way through the Hideout until he found Zhi. Grabbing the thug, Mackenzie interrogated him to know Eli Morrow's whereabouts. Once he got all the answers he needed, Mackenzie brutally murdered Zhi. transforms into the Ghost Rider]] Meanwhile, Quake drove the Hell Charger to the Hideout as well, unaware that Robbie Reyes had accompanied and guided her all along. She hit a bandit with the car and shoot another one before going down and finding Mackenzie who was seemingly talking alone and who transformed himself into the Ghost Rider in front of her. strikes a new deal with the Spirit of Vengeance]] Unlike Quake, Mackenzie was able to perceive Reyes' presence. Using Mackenzie's body, the Spirit of Vengeance discussed his former deal with Reyes. The Spirit of Vengeance claimed that he could not take the risk to be taken into Hell and that he would use Mackenzie as a host for his revenge activities, feeding on his pain of having lost his daughter Hope. However, Reyes insisted that they had struck a deal and offered to make a new one so that they could find Morrow together. The Spirit of Vengeance agreed to bond back with Reyes and left Mackenzie's body. Aftermath manages to return to the Earthly Plane]] Bonding with the Spirit of Vengeance made all the memories of his deceased daughter resurface in Alphonso Mackenzie's mind. Mackenzie isolated himself in a room of the Playground and stared at a picture of Hope. He then saw Robbie Reyes returning in the Earthly Plane through the Inter-Dimensional Gate built by Aida to rescue Leo Fitz and Phil Coulson. Upon returning, Reyes requested Mackenzie's help to take down his uncle Eli Morrow. Indeed, while being possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, Mackenzie got to know where Morrow was hiding, enabling S.H.I.E.L.D. to prepare an assault to take him down once and for all. References Category:Events